<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent Night, Hallowed Night, All Asleep, Nowhere Light by Riotstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778652">Silent Night, Hallowed Night, All Asleep, Nowhere Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstar/pseuds/Riotstar'>Riotstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ice Skating, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstar/pseuds/Riotstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas was already laughing before he hit the ground. Jimmy felt ice cold water begin to soak into his thick wool trousers, felt Thomas shaking with laughter on top of him, and cracked up as well.<br/>"Well, this part's alright." Jimmy laughed, then pulled Thomas down by the coat lapels for a deep, open mouthed kiss.<br/><b>Sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702440">Remember, Remember, the Fifth of November.</a></b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silent Night, Hallowed Night, All Asleep, Nowhere Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know how to explain this except that this is what happens when you try to write a Christmas fic while listening to Jeff Buckley :P</p><p>Best enjoyed with a soundtrack of <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOBKgQj-qqg">vintage Christmas music.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December, 1921</b>
</p><p>“Thomas, what are these?” Jimmy pointed to a pair of small, slightly rusted metal objects, with leather straps attached to them. They were in Thomas’s room, having managed to escape being given any more work to do until it was time for dinner to be served. They had hidden themselves away as often as they could, since they’d spent Bonfire Night together, stealing hours alone in each others rooms, after everyone had gone to bed in the servants hall, or, on one memorable occasion, an unused guest room (Jimmy had found the silk sheets too slippery and decided not everything was better simply because it was more expensive, but he had enjoyed the extra space and the fact the bed frame didn’t feel like it could collapse beneath them at any moment).</p><p>Thomas was currently rearranging his things, and Jimmy was watching him from his bed, reclining on top over the covers, with his jacket and shoes neatly stowed on Thomas’s desk chair. The mystery objects were on Thomas’s bedside table. Thomas looked to where he was pointing and regarded them with a small, fond smile. </p><p>“Those were my first skates.” He walked over and picked them up, in order to better explain. “They’re an old fashioned style, the blades go on the bottom of your boots here, and the straps keep them in place.”</p><p>“They’re<em> tiny </em>.”    </p><p>“I was tiny once. Had them when we still lived in Stockport. My sister an’ I used to go to the indoor rink there on Saturdays, and again in London after we moved. ‘Til my father decided it was time that could be better spent learning a trade, or helping him in the shop.”</p><p>“Were you any good?” Jimmy was intrigued.</p><p>“I was alright.” </p><p>“I’ve never tried it. Seems like it would be hard.”</p><p>“Only at first.”</p><p>“We could go? Jimmy suggested. “There’s a pond in York that’s usually frozen this time of year, I’ve seen people ice skate there before.”</p><p>“We don’t have any skates.” Thomas pointed out.</p><p>“Leave that to me, I’m sure I’ve seen some in the attic when we were shifting their winter clothes a few months back.”</p><p>“Alright, if you can get them, we’ll go. Carson’s bound to send me into York sometime before Chistrmas, and I can probably persuade him you should come too.” Thomas placed the tiny, child size skates back on his bedside table and leant in for a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Their opportunity came two weeks before Christmas. The household staff had been busily preparing the Abbey with decorations, and the kitchens had been even more chaotic than usual. It would be a quieter affair this year, as the grief of Matthew's death was still near for the family,  but they would still make a show of it for propriety's sake. </p><p>Jimmy made good on his word, acquiring two pairs of brown leather boots with metal skates attached. Thomas had inspected them and given them his seal of approval. "Whoever these were bought for, they barely used them. The leather's a bit degraded because they've not been cared for, and they could be sharper, but they'll do."</p><p> </p><p>They'd been sent on an errand to fetch some new silverware, as Carson didn't believe any delivery man could be trusted with it, and wanted it collected from the shop in person. They'd set off for York on an early train, hoping to skate in the morning and eat lunch at a pub, then collect the silver in the afternoon. </p><p>The grounds around the Abbey had been frozen hard and solid for weeks, and although the year had yet to see any substantial snowfall, when they reached the pond on the outskirts of York, the dim sunlight barely beginning to break through the morning's clouds, the surface was glazed with a thick sheet of ice, traced with the criss cross, meandering lines left behind by previous skaters the day before. </p><p>Thomas walked carefully across it, checking the thickness at several points, and returned satisfied. "It'll hold us, I think, just stay nearer the edges, just to be safe." They sat on the bank of the pond, and began changing boots. "You need to lace them tight, like this here." Thomas demonstrated how to tension the laces. </p><p>"Did you miss it, when your dad made you stop?" Jimmy asked as he laced up.</p><p>"At first, I didn't want to stop, but then I had bigger problems."</p><p>"How d'you mean?"</p><p>"Let's just say my father was never particularly kind to me, and it only got worse as I got older." He didn't sound sad, only resigned.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."</p><p>"You don't need to apologise, it's nice, actually. To have someone know you, the bad parts and all." Thomas seemed surprised at himself.</p><p>"I think I understand what you mean." </p><p>Jimmy finished tying his laces, and got tentatively to his feet. </p><p>"Bloody hell, this is strange." </p><p>"Just remember to bend your knees." Thomas stood up elegantly, and walked to the edge of the lake, as easily as he would in shoes, and Jimmy stumbled awkwardly after him. When he reached the edge, Thomas stepped on to the ice, gliding confidently on one foot, then the other, and turned to face Jimmy. Jimmy stepped on and immediately felt like his knees were about to shoot out from under him, flailing in Thomas's general direction for aid. Thomas laughed and grabbed his arms, holding him upright until he'd found his feet again. </p><p>"Well this is harder than it looks." Jimmy huffed.</p><p>"You've just got to find your balance. Keep your knees soft and don't lean back." Thomas kept hold of one of Jimmy's arms,  and Jimmy shuffled his feet, moving forward slowly, until he felt a little more stable. "There, you're getting it!"</p><p>"Don't let go though." Jimmy panicked slightly.</p><p>"I won't." Thomas moved to clasp Jimmy's hand in his, so he could release his arm. "Try to push from one leg to the other. Jimmy tried it and almost lost his balance again. </p><p>"I think it's fair to say one of us is not a natural at this." Jimmy was starting to feel warm from the exertion of remaining upright.</p><p>"You'll get it in time." Thomas continued to provide encouragement, until they were skating relatively freely, hand in hand. The pale light of the early winter sun had given the sky a faint pink hue, and they could hear nothing but the quiet <em> skkhhh </em>sound of their blades on the ice.</p><p>Until Jimmy hit a bump, and went down with an "Oh shi-!", falling backwards hard onto his arse, and dragging Thomas down on top of him in the process. Thomas was already laughing before he hit the ground. Jimmy felt ice cold water begin to soak into his thick wool trousers, felt Thomas shaking with laughter on top of him, and cracked up as well. </p><p>"Well, this part's alright." Jimmy laughed, then pulled Thomas down by the coat lapels for a deep, open mouthed kiss. Thomas braced his elbows either side of Jimmy's head and returned it for a few moments, then rolled off him and sat up. </p><p>He froze. </p><p>"Jimmy, someone's watching us." Jimmy could hear the beginnings of panic in his voice.</p><p>"You sure?" Jimmy sat up as well.</p><p>"There, over by those trees." Thomas nodded to indicate where to look, and Jimmy caught a glimpse of a figure, turning and walking away, until he lost sight of them among the bare branches of a small wooded area. </p><p>"I'm sure it's fine, they can't have seen much from that distance, an' no one knows us here anyhow." Jimmy tried to sound confident.</p><p>"Hmm. We should leave, just to be safe." Thomas got to his feet, and held out a hand to help Jimmy up, brushing the ice off his back for him when he stood. They made their way back to dry land, changed shoes, and made their way back into town, towards the rail station and the nearby shops.</p><p> </p><p>They stopped for lunch in a small pub, and Thomas seemed tense the whole time, though the rest of the day was uneventful, until they went to collect the silverware for Carson. </p><p>The young man at the counter was immediately cold towards them, but went to fetch the older shop owner at Thomas's insistence.   </p><p>"What's his problem?" Jimmy questioned. </p><p>They got their answer on their way out. The older proprietor had been perfectly pleasant, handing over two neatly wrapped parcels, and giving his regards to His Lordship and Mr Carson, but when he'd gone back upstairs and Thomas and Jimmy were turning to leave, the younger man muttered something under his breath, but loud enough that they both heard. </p><p>"Bloody faggots."</p><p>"I'm sorry?" Thomas turned back, coldly furious.</p><p>"Strutting about in public, doing disgusting things to one another, have you no shame?" The man continued, gunning for a fight.</p><p>"Look, chum, it's no business of yours what any of us do outside these walls. Our employer has been a good patron of this store, and you ought not forget it." Thomas challenged. </p><p>"Leave it, Thomas." Jimmy warned, tugging on his sleeve to try and get him to go. They stared each other down for a few more seconds, before Thomas's posture softened slightly and he allowed Jimmy to pull him away, giving the man one last glare on his way out.</p><p>They walked most of the way back to the station in silence, stopping under a railway bridge to check their train times on a piece of paper. Thomas was currently trying and failing to light a cigarette, his hands shaking angrily.</p><p>"Stupid, this was stupid." He spat.</p><p>Jimmy balanced the package on one hip and took the lighter off him to help. "It's fine, who's he going to tell?"</p><p>"The police, Jimmy! Or His Lordship."</p><p>"His Lordship won't care, he talked me out of it when I…" Jimmy didn't want to finish that sentence.</p><p>"Maybe not, but he could report what he saw."</p><p>"He won't, he's got nothin' to prove it."</p><p>Thomas, cigarette finally lit, learnt back against the wall and took a long drag, exhaling up at the sky. "Let's just go home." </p><p> </p><p>Jimmy felt confident nothing more would come of the interaction, but he could see how much it had shaken Thomas. They arrived back at Downton shortly before dinner was due to be served, delivering the parcels to Carson's office and rushing upstairs to change. Jimmy had ended up with the bag that contained the skates, and slung it under his bed where it would have to wait until he could sneak them back into the attic. Thomas barely looked at him for the rest of the evening, until Jimmy found him outside, long after dinner, smoking again. </p><p>Jimmy slotted himself in beside him, trailing one hand down his arm. Thomas didn't flinch or pull away, but didn't return his touch either. </p><p>"Are you still upset about that tosser earlier?" Jimmy asked. "He's no one, Thomas."</p><p>"It's not that." Thomas looked down and exhaled smoke as he spoke.</p><p>"Then what is it? You've been avoiding me all evening." Jimmy watched the corners of Thomas' mouth turn down into a pained expression.</p><p>"It's just, this, us... " Thomas gestured vaguely between then with the hand that held the cigarette. "Who are we kidding?" </p><p>"You what?" Jimmy felt himself losing his temper.</p><p>"What happened today has happened to me before, and it will again. Do you see? This is what your life will be, if we carry on like this." He sounded calm and resigned.</p><p>"I don't bloody care what other people think!" Jimmy was raising his voice now.</p><p>"Well perhaps you bloody should!" At that, Thomas threw the remains of his cigarette on the ground and stormed back inside, leaving Jimmy fuming and bereft at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>He thought about going to Thomas's room that night, and confronting him about what he'd said, but Jimmy didn't know what to say that hadn't already been said. He didn't care, and he'd have thought Thomas wouldn't either. He lay awake playing the day over and over again in his mind, skating hand in hand with Thomas, kissing him out in the open, and the unpleasant interaction in the silverware store that had cast a shadow over it all. His rumination made him oversleep, so when he went down for breakfast he found Thomas had already gone.  </p><p>When he hadn't seen Thomas all day, he went up after super and knocked on his bedroom door. Thomas opened it, looking a bit dishevelled as he was halfway through getting ready for bed.</p><p>"Can I come in?" Jimmy asked. Thomas nodded and stepped aside, closing the door behind them. Jimmy sat down on Thomas's bed and Thomas pulled up a chair to sit opposite him.</p><p>"I don't know what you think of me, but I know this isn't going to be easy, I do. An' I don't mind." Jimmy began. </p><p>"You don't mind now, but what if it's worse next time, what if one of us ends up in prison, or the gutter?" Thomas looked like it hurt as much to say as it did for Jimmy to hear it.</p><p>"We'll just be more careful." Jimmy reached out and took one of Thomas's hands in his.</p><p>"No, Jimmy, don't you see?" Thomas placed his other hand over Jimmy's. "You make me want things I can't have. We can never go out together, not in public like real couples do. I want to hold your hand when we walk down the street, to show the whole world your mine, but instead I'm terrified if I so much as look at you people will know, and you'll suffer for it."</p><p>"Thomas you're being bloody thick." Jimmy squeezed his hand hard for emphasis. "I don't care about that stuff, never did, really, I like what we have. An' you're thinking of throwing it all away because of what the world thinks of us."</p><p>"What the world thinks of me. You've got a chance at it all, with someone else." At that, Jimmy pulled his hands away.</p><p>"I can't believe you're using that against me."</p><p>"I'm not, 'least I don't mean too."</p><p>"This isn't happening." Jimmy got to his feet and paced, after a few moments Thomas rose as well, catching him by the shoulder.</p><p>"Think about it, please." Thomas implored. "Think about what you want the rest of your life to be."</p><p>"This is what I want my life to be." Jimmy replied honestly. "Not here, necessarily, but wherever I go, I want you with me."</p><p>"This is a dream. An' it won't last forever." Thomas looked broken.</p><p>"So what if it is." Jimmy grabbed him by the elbows and leant in to kiss him, but for the first time, Thomas pushed him away.</p><p>"Jimmy, I'm tired, please, let it go."</p><p> </p><p>The days leading up to Christmas passed in a blur, and Jimmy felt like he was in daze. How could Thomas, the strongest man Jimmy knew, be so afraid he was willing to push Jimmy away, when he'd been openly in love with him since they'd met? Unless he'd changed his mind and decided he didn't want him anymore, but given the dark cloud Thomas seemed to have been lost in since they'd had the conversation, Jimmy found it unlikely.</p><p>He resolved that if Thomas needed to see the world wasn't entirely out to get them, he'd try to make it happen.</p><p> </p><p>His plan began with a knock on Carson's door. "Yes, come in." Came the gruff reply. Jimmy stepped inside and closed the door behind him.</p><p>"Ah James, what can I do for you?" Carson was decanting a very expensive looking bottle of port.</p><p>"Mr Carson, I wonder if I might ask a favour?" Jimmy stood to attention, his hands behind his back, the very image of the perfect footman.</p><p>"That depends what it is, but ask away." Carson seemed jovial, which was a good omen.</p><p>"Well, I was thinking, what with everything that's gone on this year, that we could all do with a bit of cheering up, so to speak."</p><p>"I suppose I agree, what did you have in mind?"</p><p>"Perhaps we could have a little get together, down in the servants hall, on Christmas Eve, after our duties have been seen to, of course." Carson considered for a moment.</p><p>"I'd need to ask His Lordship, and we must remember the family's losses this year and be respectful. I won't have them disturbed by you lot caterwauling downstairs."</p><p>"Of course, Mr Carson. We'll keep it civilised."</p><p>"Very good. I will ask." </p><p>"Oh and one more thing, Mr Carson."</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>"Could we keep it a secret from Mr Barrow? Only, I'd like to surprise him, as a sign of reconciliation, of sorts."</p><p>"That's very big of you James. I'm glad you both seem to have put it behind you."</p><p>"Oh absolutely. Thank you, Mr Carson." </p><p>"Will that be all?"</p><p>"Yes, Mr Carson." Jimmy nodded courteously, and left.</p><p> </p><p>He received word of His Lordship's approval a few hours later, and set about phase two of his plan. He found Daisy in the kitchen.</p><p>"Daisy, I need a favour." </p><p>"What's that, Jimmy?" Daisy looked up at him from the bowl of fruit cake mix she was stirring.</p><p>"I want to throw Mr Barrow a little surprise party. Well, a party for all of us really, but it needs to be a surprise for him."</p><p>"And what's that got to do with me?"</p><p>"Could you persuade Mrs Patmore to make a little extra food for us? His Lordship and Mr Carson said it's fine."</p><p>"I 'spose."</p><p>"Thank you Daisy, you're brilliant!" </p><p>"And you're daft, you are." She smiled, and went back to the cake mix.</p><p> </p><p>Phase three was easy. All Jimmy had to do was flash his most charming smile, and Ivy agreed to help him make decorations for the servant's hall. There was plenty of coloured paper and ribbon left over from the upstairs decorations, and they spent a few hours threading together paper chains and tying bits of holly and mistletoe with red and gold ribbon. Ivy chatted the whole time, and Jimmy was charming and attentive, though his mind was elsewhere. </p><p> </p><p>Phase four was by far the most risky. Jimmy cornered Alfred on the stairs the night before Christmas Eve, as they carried the plates up to dinner. "Alfred, mate, pal, could you do something for me?"</p><p>"What do you want?" Alfred responded with immediate suspicion. </p><p>"Tomorrow night, could you keep Mr Barrow busy for a couple of hours."</p><p>"And why on earth would I want to do that?" </p><p>"I'll put in a good word with Ivy for you, I swear!" Jimmy implored. That piqued Alfred's interest, as Jimmy knew it would.</p><p>"How would I do it?"</p><p>"I don't know, tell 'im you need help with something, or something's missing. You'll figure it out, just don't let him come near the servants hall 'til I say so."</p><p>"And you'll put a word in with Ivy."</p><p>"On my honour, I swear." Jimmy put his hand to his heart for emphasis, and Alfred reluctantly agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Christmas Eve dawned bright and cold, with the looming threat of snow. Jimmy buzzed with anxious excitement all day. He thought the game was up when Ivy breezed into the servants hall after breakfast, while Thomas was still sat at the table reading the paper. </p><p>"Jimmy, where do you want these paper chains to go?" She asked. Jimmy hastened to his feet to scurry her away.</p><p>"Oh they're for the upstairs hall, 'ere I'll take 'em." He half pushed her out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas remained in the same sombre mood he'd been in for the past two weeks all day, but when Alfred asked him for help shifting the ornate, velvet lined wooden boxes that contained the family's best china, he complied uncharacteristically willingly. </p><p> </p><p>Jimmy set about decorating the servants hall with Ivy, while Daisy and Mrs Patmore brought in trays of finger sandwiches and cakes. Carson had even deigned to allow them a few bottles of wine between them. When everything was ready, Jimmy rounded up the rest of the downstairs staff and went to find Alfred and Thomas. When he found them in the silver cupboard, Alfred looked like a man about to crack under interrogation from the pressure of trying to keep a secret, so when Jimmy signalled he was relieved of the duty he hurried away. Thomas looked up at him.</p><p>"Jimmy… can I help you?"</p><p>"No, but I'm about ta help you, come with me." Thomas looked reluctant, but allowed Jimmy to lead him down the corridor.  </p><p>They could already hear the jovial chatter and laughter before they reached the servants hall. Thomas stopped a few yards from the door. "Jimmy, what is this?"</p><p>"A surprise. Come!" Jimmy grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him forward. The door was open, and when they rounded the corner and entered, the room fell silent, until Daisy walked over. </p><p>"Merry Christmas Mr Barrow, Jimmy!" She stood on tiptoes to kiss Thomas on the cheek. Jimmy was the only one who noticed the faint blush in Thomas's complexion, and pointed upwards with a grin, to indicate the bunch of mistletoe that hung above the doorway.</p><p>"Well, come in lads, have some cake!" Mrs Hughes demanded. "I daresay we've earnt it this year."</p><p>The cake was delightful, as was the wine, and any tension there might have been was soothed by the relief of letting their hair down a little, and by the festive spirit that had suffused everyone. Jimmy stayed close to Thomas all night, until Ivy and Daisy demanded that he play some Christmas carols on the piano for them. Mrs Patmore and Mrs Hughes lead everyone in a round of 'Silent Night' and 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen', and even Thomas joined in, to Jimmy's absolute delight.</p><p> </p><p>They all had a very merry time, until Mr Carson ended up under the mistletoe with Mrs Hughes, and both declared that it was quite enough mirth for one evening. The staff slowly filtered up to bed, and Thomas and Jimmy were left alone. </p><p>Thomas was sat in an armchair by the fire. Jimmy closed the door and sank into the chair opposite him. After a few moments of silence, Thomas spoke.</p><p>"Jimmy, did you do all this for me?"</p><p>"Thought you needed a bit of cheering up." Jimmy smiled in response. Thomas smiled back, wide and genuine.</p><p>"Thank you, Jimmy, I mean it."</p><p>"I know. Now, I've got one more surprise for you." Jimmy reached down with both hands beside the chair, where he'd stashed something earlier, and lifted up a square, nondescript box wrapped in brown paper and string. "'Ere." He handed it over. Thomas looked speechless. He opened it carefully, to reveal a pair of luxurious, black leather boots, with gleaming silver skates attached. His eyes were wide. </p><p>"They're beautiful. How on earth did you afford them?"</p><p>"I have my ways." Jimmy said coyly. Thomas lifted one of the boots out of the box, reverently, and ran his fingers along the polished metal on the blunt sides of the blade. </p><p>"I've something for you as well." He placed the boot back in the box, and put it to one side, then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, hinged leather box. He handed it to Jimmy without looking him in the eye. Jimmy opened it with the haste of a giddy child, to reveal a fine silver pocket watch. He took it out and turned it in his hands.</p><p>On the other side was an inscription. <em> Dilectus </em>. Beloved.</p><p>"It was sent to my father's shop for repair, when I first started working there, but no one ever came to collect it, so my mother told me I could keep it." Thomas directed the statement at the floor, and Jimmy felt overwhelmed with deep affection. With love.</p><p>"I still mean what I said." Thomas cautioned, wringing his hands.</p><p>"I know." Jimmy's voice was quiet. "But, just for tonight, can't we forget it?" </p><p>Thomas finally looked up at him. </p><p>"Yes. Just for tonight." </p><p>Jimmy rose to his feet and leant over Thomas, his hands braced on the worn arms of the chair, and kissed him like it would be the last time. Thomas pulled him into his lap and returned the kiss in kind.</p><p>When their lips separated, Jimmy rearranged himself so he could rest his head on Thomas's shoulder, and they sat in a comfortable embrace by the dying embers of the fire. Outside, the snow began to fall.</p><p>Jimmy couldn't predict what the future would bring, but he knew in that moment that he wouldn't give up on this, no matter what. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>